Teenage Jack and his new crew
by Arabella Sparrow
Summary: Now this is based on a teenage jack, and his crew.very interesting. there are books i based it on.Any way the first chapter is short but please read it anyway. reviews appreciated!it might turn into araxjac. what do u think!
1. Chapter 1

It had been a year, or at least that long that she had been on land. Sure Jack stopped at ports to restock supplies, but she never went along. She would always stay behind and watch the ship. She didn't know why she didn't go off the ship. Maybe it was because she was scared, and thought her father would be there and take her away. She loved her life now. Or maybe it was because she had no desire to go on land. She liked staying on the ship.

"Arabella". She tured from looking at the town to face Jack. "yeah"? she said. "Could you help with loading this stuff on the ship." Not really fully asking but telling. "Yeah. Sure" She picked up a crate and turned to go below deck. " You know i picked up some candy for you. I know you like the stuff." He winked at her. She blushed a little without really meaning to. He didn't notice.

"Hey how was the town?" Nothing happened really. Jack almost got in a quarrell, but i got him out of there before anything could happen." said Fitz.

"Hissss". went Clarince when she got on the ship and saw Arabella. Stop that said her brother.

"Alright crew let's get going." said Cap. Jack. "Why is **he** captian?" Fitz said sarcasticly. "Fitz you know he's the one most capable for the job".Arabella looked a Cap. Jack. "Thank you Bell". " Alright Tumen set our coarse." "Sure thing Cap. Jack".


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters in any of my chapters unless i say so.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"Hello Arabella. May I have a piece of candy please"? said Fitz while sitting down next to her. "Sure, here you go Fitz". "Thank you Madame".

"Hey, how are you guys doing"? "How are we doing? said Fitz. How do you think we're doing? A whole month at sea,and nothing to show for it!"

"Easy Fitzy boy" said Jack. "Actually I'm doing fine. said Arabella. I don't mind it." "See Fitz, you should be more like Arabella. She's grateful for what she's got". " Grateful, grateful! I'll give you grateful!" Fitz pulled out his sword from it's sheath. "Woah, simmer down simmer down. No use getting all red over it." "I've had enough of you, you"... "Fitz calm down".said Arabella "As you wish Madame". "As you wish Madame". Jack said mockingly under his breath. " sheesh".Jack walks back to Tumen, and the navigating. "What a snob". "What was that captain"? "Nothing Tumen".

"Captain, where are we going now"? said Gean. "No idea ol'chap"! " That's Captain Jack for ya". He said goodnaturerly, and with a smile as he walk away with Constance. "See Tumen he can laugh about it. What's up Fitz's bum"? " I don't know sir".

While all this was going on Arabella has gone up to the crow's nest.

"Hey you see anything"? "Very funny Jack". said Arabella. "Just trying to cheer you up. You've been looking a little sour. Do you miss land", you haven't been on it in a year. By the way, why"? "Nothing. I just have alot going through my mind". And i'm happy on the boat i guess". "Well i'll leave you alone then"...ehem, but, uh don't think it will effect your work. You are always on call remember". " Yes Captain. I wouldn't let it effect my work. Never has". " Yes, well make sure you get better, and, will work. said Jack Otherwise we might have to dump ya". He said with a smile.

Jack left. Arabella sat and thought to herself." I wonder what's going to happend next. Do you think that pirate, and his constently following storm will come after us again? He seamed pretty p-ode. Well he his a right to i guess. Jack did steal Cortez's sheath from him. That Jack. Lucky i was their to help him. She said the last sentence with a smile. I can't belive what he does sometimes".

"Hey ! Guys look, land"! said Arabella as she looked ahead. "Where"! said Fitz and Jack at the same time. "To the north". Arabella said. They saw the first land thay had seen in a month. "I hope it is a port. so we can stop". said Fitz. "Why, so you can go to the bathroom"? said Jack.

Fitz just looked at him. "Do you think it has people on it"? said Arbella. She had heared Jack and Fitz but didn't really care what they had said. She wanted to find out the information for herself. Although what Jack had just said was pretty funny. He was good at one liners.

"No way to tell. Guess we'll just have to find out". said Jack." Hey where are Gean, and Constance?" said Fitz. "I could care less about the cat. I hope she goes over board". "Still a little sore about the cat Bell"? said Jack. Obviously finding this funny. "You know that Jack sometimes..." Arabella thought. Half laughing to herself, half angry. "They're below deck, I think". said Jack. "Hey, Gean get up here. We've found land"! "We've found land"? Gean repeated. Constance was in his arms. She hissed at Arabella. " Never fails to do that". Jack and Arabella said, similtaniously. They just looked at eachother.

"If I may interupt". said Fitz. " No you may not". Bell thought to herself, and hadn't the slightest idea why.

"We are about to reach the land very shortly". Fitz said. "Well let's prepare to dock". said Cap. Jack. Arabella had a very small weird feeling. "Will you be joining us Bell"? Jack said. Everyonewas looking at her, except Fitz, who was looking at Jack. " Do you want to come"? said Jack. He thought about their conversation before. " Yea, I'll go". "Well Bell seems to be over whatever was making her act weird before. thought Jack. Good".


End file.
